The present invention relates generally to a driving axle assembly for a wheeled vehicle and, in particular, to a steerable driving axle assembly including a centrally located differential assembly secured to a vehicle frame member and connected to drive a pair of steerable wheel assemblies which are independently suspended by a pair a leaf springs.
Steerable driving axle assemblies having independently suspended wheel assemblies are well known. Examples of such steerable wheel assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,796,943 to Rolt et al and 3,155,186 to Cadmus et al. While the steerable driving axle assemblies disclosed in these patents are suitable for certain applications, there has been a need for a steerable driving axle which is provided with relatively high ground clearance and incorporates a rugged suspension system for off-road use